


Immorality.

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Consensual Kink, Consensual Verbal Abuse, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Feels and Smut, Fingering with Bucky's Metal Hand, Hair-pulling, Language, Memory Loss, Mild Plot, Nightmares, Oral, PTSD, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sexual Punishment, Slight Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mild spanking, past trauma, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Could you do a Bucky Smut where they have angry sex? Pleaseeeee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immorality.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [My Blog](http://hey-kids-want-some-avengers.tumblr.com/)

You’d been dating Bucky for almost a year now, slowly helping him get a hold on his life after everything that’d happened with HYDRA. When you’d first met him, he’d been almost completely unable to function. His memory was a blur of truths and lies, leaving his trust low and his mind on high alert. He’d forget the simplest things, things he should know. His name, where he was, who he was, who Steve was, who you were. He’d go night after night without sleep, body being jolted awake only minutes after he’d fallen asleep, body wracked with sobs from his nightmares. It got better over time, slowly, luckily.

Now, he was more like himself, or at least what you’d imagine his old self to be like. Steve had agreed with you, he was happier, more like the Bucky he knew, like his old Bucky. The real Bucky. He slept through the night now, usually holding you close to his bare chest. He was protective over the few things he could still cling to, Steve, his journal, his belongings, you. His sarcasm was on high at all times now, usually a playful smirk playing his lips, which you’d take over the frown that had seemed to have permanently taken over his features for a long time.

You’re out with him now, walking down the street, hand in hand with him, though it isn’t under the normal circumstances.

It’s chilly out, just enough so that you can see your breath, just enough to make you walk a little closer to the constant furnace that is Bucky. He’s upset, upset with you, but he hasn’t said anything yet so you try not to think about it too much. You’re a little tipsy, seeing as how he’s walking you home from a bar. Not that you’d meant to get quite this drunk anyways.

The longer the silence stretches, his fast pace pulling your wobbly legs along across the icy sidewalk the more you realize how badly you messed up. He’s not just upset, he’s angry, you can tell. He’s silent, eyes directed forward. He could’ve taken you home by car but apparently he had other plans, or maybe, more likely, Steve had the car. Again.

You open your mouth to speak but you’re cut off by Bucky’s angry, direct voice. “So, we fight one time and you decide to go get drunk and flirt around at a fucking bar?” You can see his breath as he talks, face stern. You don’t say anything. “What, and then you just call me to come drag your drunk ass home?” He snaps. “Walk all the way out here for you?”

Your words are only a little slurred when you speak and you’re sober enough to make sure you get your point across. “I thought we were through! That’s what you made it sound like! So, yeah, I’m allowed to go to a bar and take my mind off things!”

“You were practically throwing yourself at the people in there. Do I mean shit to you? Because fuck, you sure got over me fast.” He shot back, letting go of your hand. You vaguely wonder why he was holding it in the first place but you figure there are more important things going on so you let it go.

“You don’t own me!” You shout, stopping in your tracks, unwilling to follow him anymore.

“You’re my girlfriend, or maybe you forgot?” He growled, metal first clenching angrily. “we didn’t break up, not even close, you didn’t have a right to go act like a little   
slut, Y/N.” He snarled, stepping closer to you. You can tell he’s jealous, and it’s making your heart beat a little faster, nerves, guilt.

He pushes you against the wall of an empty brick building, firmly but not hard enough to hurt. “You’re mine, got it Y/N?” He breathes into your ear, breath hot against your neck. You shiver, something about his sudden protectiveness that was definitely amplified, his complete control, it was surprisingly hot and the alcohol wasn’t doing much to help you keep your cool in what should be a serious situation.

You don’t give a real answer so he growls something and backs off.

You both make your way home in silence. Once you’re both in the bedroom, the house empty besides the two of you, he removes his shoes and jacket and turns to you, his anger still clearly evident.

“Get on the bed.” He orders.

You could say no, if you actually wanted to. He would have left it at that and you both would have gone about your night normally, but something inside you stirred at the thought of him making you his. Of him jealous and angry and all over you. Of course the alcohol certainly wasn’t helping your judgment but you really didn’t care. He wants this just as much as you do, you can tell and so you don’t make him wait, climbing onto the bed and shrugging off your light jacket.

Despite the cold weather you’re wearing black skinny jeans and a low dip tank top that shows your cleavage nicely, something you know he likes.

Without hesitation he pushes you down onto the bed and pulls your shirt off roughly, following in suit with your pants. Kissing down your neck hungrily, he bites a bit at the tender skin between your neck and shoulder, enough to leave a mark. You let a small whimper escape your lips at the feeling of his hot mouth on your cool skin.

His tongue flicks over the spot briefly before he works his way up to your ear, leaving open mouthed kisses and bites along the way, his voice is low and deep when he speaks against your ear, his cool metal hand running down your back slowly. “I think you need to know who you belong to.” He smirks, cupping your breast firmly in one hand while his metal hand continues to trail down your lower back.

You suppress a moan as you feel yourself start to become wet while he palms and squeezes your breast in his hand through your lace bra.

He stops abruptly after a few minutes of this and he removes his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his tight boxers, his erection pressing against the fabric, the tip of his cock straining at the top of the elastic band, begging for attention. “Suck.” He orders, pulling you closer by your hair. You’re perched on the bed, just in your lace bra and matching panties, you moan softly at the sight and obediently pull down his boxers, taking his thick cock in your hand, stroking him a few times before taking his leaking head into your mouth, gently running your tongue over his tip, swallowing down the precum. You could argue with him, fight this, try and have some control, but you don’t want him anymore angry than he already is so you stay quiet.

“Take it Y/N.” He growls, tangling his left hand in your hair as he pushes his cock roughly into your mouth, giving you no time to adjust before he starts steadily fucking your mouth, his soft moans filling the room. You don’t gag, taking him even when he pushes further into your mouth and throat.

You continue a steady pace, swallowing down his precum as best you can as he fucks roughly into your mouth, your jaw is sore but you’re unable to pull back considering his firm hand on your head. He keeps calling you ‘his’ and telling you how much of a slut you were tonight but it only makes you take him deeper, makes you wetter. Finally he stops, your core throbbing for attention, heat pooling inside you.

He pulls out of your mouth slowly, precum and saliva dripping from the corners of your mouth and his cock. He wastes little time in pushing you onto your back, pushing two of his metal fingers into your mouth while he begins grinding down on you. You moan around his fingers, mouth hanging open slightly as you’re lost in arousal as his cock rubs against your sensitive clit. “Y/N. Suck or they’re fucking you dry.” He growls, continuing his steady pace as he grinds down on you.

You moan softly and suck on his fingers obediently, wetting them as best you can, the slight metallic taste filling your mouth. After a minute he pulls them out, dripping. He pushes your underwear down roughly and rubs your clit with a wet finger for a minute before he pushes a finger inside you without warning, causing you to gasp at the cold and sudden intrusion. It feels so good to have him inside you, fucking your cunt finally, but you adjust quickly, hands tangling the sheets.

It doesn’t take long before you’re adjusted completely and you want more, you need more as you push back against his finger greedily while he pushes in the second. He fucks you with just his fingers roughly for a while, pushing them in and out while he teases you, knowing you’re more than ready but unwilling to give you more. “Please, please, Buck” you moan, panting heavily.

He pulls out quickly, smirking as he lines up his cock, pushing into you easily. You gasp at the feeling, a hand tangling in his hair as he begins to fuck you at a fast pace, kissing and biting at your neck.

You moan softly, panting as he fucks you. “You’re mine. You don’t get to have anyone but me.” He growls. He pinches your nipple between his metal fingers, smirking at the moan that he receives. He continues to fuck you, repeating that you’re his.

He leans down and nips at your ear lightly, words deep and husky in your ear. “I’m the only one that gets to fuck you, you’re only mine and you need to know that, bitch.” You moan loudly at his words and cum, unable to hold back your orgasm as he continues to fuck you roughly. Eventually he’s panting and moaning your name, thrusting deep inside you until he cums, working his hips still as he fills you.

He pulls out carefully after he’s caught his breath, orgasm passing, recovering quickly as usual. Ignoring the clean up he flops down by you and pulls you against his chest. “Mine.” He mumbles tiredly.

You snuggle close to him, chest still rising and falling heavily. Your voice is soft and breathy as you close your eyes. “Yours..”


End file.
